vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lotus (MapleStory)
|-|Lotus= |-|Lotus During the Events of Black Heaven= |-|Lotus as Black Heaven's Core= |-|Lotus Unleashed= |-|Gravity Lord Lotus= Summary Lotus was one of the Black Mage's Commanders and a Spirit of Darkness. While originally bubbly and curious in his days as a spirit, he gradually became cold and unfeeling after attaining a human form, with his only defining traits being his loyalty to the Black Mage and his sister, Orchid. He and Orchid were grievously wounded by Phantom for killing Empress Aria, putting him into a deep coma, leading Orchid to start the Black Wings in an attempt to revive him. Instead, Gelimer used him as a power source for his airship, Black Heaven, forcibly turning Lotus against his sister and later clashing with the heroes who boarded Black Heaven in attempt to stop Gelimer's plans. Although he was brought to his senses, he was killed by Gelimer out of spite for showing individuality once more. He spent his last moments in his sister's embrace, giving her the last of their power and telling her to live on in his place. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A Name: Lotus Origin: MapleStory Gender: Male Age: Several hundred years old (Even older than The Black Mage) Classification: Spirit of Darkness in Human Form, Black Mage Commander Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Darkness Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Possession, Gravity Manipulation, Telekinesis, Technology Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Teleportation, Flight, Summoning, Can enter a Berserk Mode, Status Effect Inducement (Can restrain his opponents movements, scramble their motor controls, and seal their use of active abilities) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (Fought Phantom along with Orchid but was defeated, later gave an incredible fight to a multitude of Adventurers at once, including heroes like Evan, Xenon, and multiple members of the The Resistance) Speed: Unknown (Can easily fight dozens of High-level Adventurers at once, all of whom are able to dodge his lightning and telekinetic attacks) Lifting Strength: Class 100 Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class Durability: At least Multi-Continent level (Took attacks from dozens of Adventurers at once and could fought on par with the Legends and the members of the Resistance, which include the likes of Xenon and The Demon) Stamina: Very High Range: Several kilometers with telekinesis and Black Heaven's equipment Standard Equipment: The massive airship, Black Heaven itself Intelligence: As a Spirit of Darkness, Lotus commands a complete mastery over the darkness, having helped to tutor the Black Mage himself in its usage. As a Black Mage Commander he is ruthless and apathetic, striking down Empress Aria despite orders to simply meet with her and easily slaughtering entire scores of her guards with ease. While his thought patterns were restricted under Gelimer's control, he still retained full control over all his abilities, easily holding off dozens of Adventurers and controlling Black Heaven as if it were an extension of his own body Weaknesses: Lotus was under Gelimer's control during the events leading up to and during the Black Heaven Incident, meaning that he was incapable of rational judgment outside of eliminating his targets as quickly as possible, His powers are much weaker when separated from Orchid (but was forced to steal all of Orchid's power within a few months of the Black Heaven incident) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Possession:' While comatose, Lotus' soul is able to leave his body and possess another, allowing him to completely control their actions and overpowering the will of heroes as powerful as Phantom. However, its potency is proportional to the target's distance from his body. The closer the target is, the greater Lotus' chances of success. As Black Heaven's Core *'Android Backup:' Lotus is constantly summoning robot minions that attempt to swarm their opponents. While they're not particularly powerful, they come in swarms that restrict the targets' movements, making it difficult to dodge Lotus' attacks. In addition, they have the ability to inflict various status debuffs, scrambling the target's motor skills, paralyzing them, sealing their ability to use special attacks, or causing their movements to become sluggish with each attack. *'Falling Machinery:' Lotus' power causes chunks of Black Heaven's machinery to be charged with his powers over darkness, causing them to fall to the floor at high speeds, inflicting heavy damage and stunning foes on impact. He uses this ability more and more in each individual phase, eventually dropping entire war machines on his targets in an attempt to crush them. *'Revolving Lasers:' Lotus' pod emits four lasers that are under his control, constantly sweeping the room to cut off his opponents' movements and can suddenly change direction to catch foes off guard. These lasers are powerful enough to grievously wound if not incapacitate most Adventurers with only brief exposure. Lotus Unleashed *'Dark Tendrils:' Lotus manipulates the darkness and shadows to generate a surge of dark tendrils that deal damage and send the opponent flying backwards. *'Energy Orbs:' Lotus creates numerous orbs of energy that ricochet around the room, dealing heavy damage to any foes they ram into. *'Lightning Storm:' Lotus brings down several of Black Heaven's structural platforms onto his opponents with his telekinesis before calling down numerous lightning bolts that briefly electrify the floor on impact, dealing massive damage to all caught by the initial strike or by the electricity coursing through the floor. *'Tractor Beams:' Lotus tosses his opponents into the air with his telekinesis along with a set of tractor beams, driving them right into the Falling Machinery. Gravity Lord Lotus *'Enhanced Abilities:' Lotus utilizes all of his abilities from previous phase, but with vastly increased potency and attacking speed. *'Gravity Well:' Lotus manipulates gravity to create a vacuum that drags his opponent towards him before draining their energy, slowing their movements to a crawl and rendering them incapable of jumping or high-speed maneuvers. *'Materialization:' Lotus directly materializes additional projectiles to drop on his foes in addition to the ones he normally pulls from Black Heaven to attack his foes at an even higher rate. *'Shock Bombs:' Lotus floats into the air and drops ten powerful shock bombs in rapid succession that each cause tremendously powerful eruptions upon detonation, allowing him to instantly incapacitate the strongest of Adventurers with a single successful hit. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:MapleStory Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Technopaths Category:Berserkers Category:Possession Users Category:Mind Users Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Black Mage Commanders Category:Tier 6